La Dieta de Momo
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: <html><head></head>Imaginen a la idol Kisaragi Momo haciendo una dieta y las reacciones de sus amigos, ah, si habrá golpes a Kano. Espero que les guste. One-shot</html>


Esta es una historia basada en el 3er especial de Fate/Kaleid liner Prisma Illya usando a los integrantes del Mekakushi-dan, no olviden que La historia Original (Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya) es pertenencia de Type-Moon mientras Kagerou Project es propiedad de Jin

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la guarida del Mekakushi-dan, Kido ignoraba las burlas de Kano para no romperle las costillas, sabiendo que Ayano (la hermana de ambos) esta cerca y le digo que no le hiciera mucho daño; Seto ayudaba a Mary a hacer sus flores, Takane estaba durmiendo (porque se quedo desvelando intentando saber que había en la carpeta de su amo) y Haruka intentando despertarla con toques en la cara; Shintaro intentando animar a Hibiya después de que él fuera rechazado por Hiyori por millonésima vez, pero en ese momento de paz ocurre un grito y venia del baño.<p>

Momo se dio una ducha y se estaba viendo su peso por una balanza, y no importa cual posición toma la balanza el número no cambia, en ese momento la medusa dandere le pregunta -¿Momo-chan, acaso subiste de peso?

Asustando a la idol y en ese momento llego Hiyori preocupada pregunta también - ¿Momo-chan, subiste de peso?- Llega también el burlón de Kano. - Espera, Kisaragi-chan...- Pero Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Momo le da una patada tan fuerte que rompió la pared que estaba detrás del zorro.

- ¿Kano-san, estas vivo?- pregunto Mary y Hiyori la hace otra pregunta. - ¿Kano, debo avisar a Kido y Ayano de tu deceso?

Mientras las pequeñas dandere y himedere revisan que Kano siga respirando, Momo piensa en varias cosas. "¿Cómo esto paso?" "¿Fui descuidada?" "Una idol, no debe tener kilos de mas, así que debo ser muy cuidadosa con mi peso"

Mientras Shintaro que había llegado con una vara para despertar a Kano (sin importar si pierde un ojo con la vara), la Idol empieza a reír de una forma burlona. - Estas bien, hermanita.-

- Imperdonable, creo que estoy enferma, ¡Esa enfermedad es el sobrepeso! ¡Me curare de esa enfermedad!-

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, había unos platos mas pequeños de los habituales hechos por la líder del grupo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos en especial Haruka, que se quedo sin palabras.

- Danchou, ¿y esto?

- Es comida vegetariana, tiene los nutrientes suficientes, fue una petición de Kisaragi-chan para recuperar su peso normal.- Le respondió Kido a Hibiya que le pregunto.

- Es tan poco, no es justo.-

Takane intenta consolar a su amigo que puede comer todo. - Tranquilo, hasta que la molesta hermanita del Goshujin termina con su tonta dieta, Kido te hará los alimentos que quieras.-

Entre las cosas que hacia Momo para bajar de peso eran: Poner a todo el Mekakushi-dan a dieta alimenticia, lo que fue una tortura a Haruka; Correr por toda la cuidad (como no pueden dejarla sola Kido la acompaña por la habilidad de Momo); practicar un poco de artes marciales con Haruka deteniendo sus golpes mientras el termina sus dibujos al mismo tiempo; sesiones de sauna; entre otras cosas.

Ya habían pasado unos días y todos sus amigos ya estaban preocupados. Momo ya estaba en la balanza y vio un cambio en el numero. - Solo falta 3/4 de kilo para regresar a mi antiguo peso, si sigo así podría perder otros 5 kilos.- Pero algo le ocurría. - Todo esta borroso.- Después de eso Momo se desmayo.

La buena noticia es que Seto, la vio y la llevo al sofá donde las chicas pensaron que ya es suficiente.

- Ya estas bien, Momo-chan.- Le dijo Mary, con la cara un poco llorona.

- Deberías rendirte.- Hiyori, mas preocupada de lo usual por las acciones de su amiga.

- A este paso te enfermaras de verdad.- Le explico Kido después de que todo lo que ha hecho.

- Momo, desde que iniciaste con la dieta, perdiste esa linda sonrisa, todos estamos preocupados incluso Shintaro-kun- Ayano intentando hacer que la hermanita de su mejor amigo recapacite.

- Onii-chan, también.-

Shintaro, que estaba escuchando la conversación le dijo: - Se que intentas superar tus traumas, además cada vez que me obligar a ver tus conciertos veo que mi hermanita se ve feliz y quiero que esa chica regrese.-

Después de todo lo que dijeron su hermano y amigas, la idol decide por fin: - Nunca pensé que Onii-chan, me daría una lección; lamento mucho las molestas que les di a todos, finalizare la dieta; Danchou-san, por favor haz tus deliciosas comidas.-

Justo para la cena, Kano presenta una gran comida con varios alimentos.

- Hay que celebrar con una deliciosa comida, que Kisaragi-chan finalizo su dieta.-

Kano dice con toda confianza: - Hice mucha comida, así que no sean tímidos.- Haruka come algo y se le puede ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Paso mucho tiempo desde que comí algo de carne.-

- Me impresionas Kano, gracias por suprime algunos días.-

- En vez de cuando, es necesario que Danchou descanse de hacer la cena.-

- Cierto, en ves de cuando, la Danchou descanse...- En ese Momento Momo vio algo que no le cuadro. -Kano-kun, pienso que siempre haces las mismas cosas los días que te toca hacer la cena, ¿me equivoco?-

El tercer integrante del grupo le respondió con total confianza: - Sencillo, Kisaragi-chan, hace tiempo me compre un buen Wok, con eso he hecho mucha buena comida china. -

Después de eso, la idol se levanto de la mesa.

- Sabia que había algo extraño, cuando Danchou cocina, siempre toma en cuenta las calorías y la nutrición.-

En ese momento Kano empieza a ponerse nervioso: -Espera Kisaragi-chan.-

- Con la comida de la Danchou, es imposible que suba de peso; fui descuidada, no tome en cuenta tu cocina.-

- Kisaragi-chan.-

- ¡El maldito que me enfermo fuiste tu!- Momo uso el wok y golpeo a Kano con el.

- Kano-kun, estas bien-

- Kano, eres un idiota.-

- Sabia que Momo era agresiva, pero esta vez no la detendré.-

- Ahora, debo tener mas cuidado con la Oba-chan. -

- Hibiya, cuidado con lo que dices o terminaras como el tonto.-

- Haruka, no te comas todo con el desorden.-

- Shuuya, no sabes como no meterte en problemas.-

- Pero la comida china tiene muchos vegetales...- En ese momento recibe otro golpe con el Wok, el mentiroso.

- Aunque es tu culpa por comer tanto en primer...- Kano recibe un golpe más duro con el Wok, Seto paga una apuesta que hizo con Shintaro de cuantos golpes recibirá cuando Momo descubriera la tontería del joven burlón y Haruka comiendo todo lo que hizo Kano, en otras palabras, "Un día normal en el Mekakushi-dan"


End file.
